


It's Up It's Down It's Up For No Reason!

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Horny Sam, Impala Fic, M/M, Pining, Public Blow Jobs, Teen Dean, Teen Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the boner line Dean said to Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Up It's Down It's Up For No Reason!

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of About A Boy fic's but come on! You could smell the Wincest from you TV's!!

"How does it feel being a teen again??" Sam asked as he drove the impala to there point of destination

"It's weird Sammy!" Dean says 

"How??"

"Taylor Swift was playing on the bus"

"And??"

"And i liked it!"

"Really??"

"Yeah! And that's not all!"

"Tell Sammy all about it"

Sam knew what he was doing was wrong he knew the only reason he wanted Dean to talk was because that teenage voice was because it made his cock hard. And Sam loved it but what he would love even more would be the muffled sounds of his now teenage brothers voice wrapped around his cock or Dean let out the most ungodly sounds in his new voice as Sam sucked his cock or fucked him into the backseat of the car. And thinking about it just made Sam's cock even harder and he slowly palmed his denim clad erection but was soon snapped out of his erotic fantasies buy Dean's god sexy teenage voice 

"I mean my voice is weird!"

"Uh hu" 'No it's not it's god sexy' Sam says to himself 

"I have like nine zits!"

"Uh hu"

"And i have zero control over this!"

THAT gets Sam's attention 

"I mean! It's up! It's Down! It's up for no reason!"

Dean then slinks back into his seat and Sam decides it's now or never 

"What's up and down for no reason Dean??"

Dean looks at Sam and blushes before looking out the window of the car 

"Dean i asked you a question"

Dean sighs and then looks at Sam

"Yes??"

"What keeps going up and down for no reason??"

"My my um my uh..."

"Your cock??"

"Yes"

Dean looks away in embarrassment

"There's no need to be embarrassed Dean! You know what it mean's right??"

"I'm becoming a man"

"Yes it does but do you know what else it means??"

"Uh no not really"

"It means you aroused Dean it means your turned on you hot"

"Really"

"Yeah and there's two people in this car! So it's not hard to tell who your hot for"

"I didn't say it was up now!"

Sam just smiles and takes one hand off the wheel and places it on Dean's crotch 

"SAMMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING??"

Sam just smiles 

"Your cock is hard Dean"

"S-so!"

"You want me!"

"N-no! I don't!"

"That's not what your cock says!"

"Sammy please no!"

"I want this Dean! And i want this bad!"

"No!"

Sam doesn't listen he pulls the impala over and stops it and Dean tries to get out but Sam grabs him and stops him 

"No Dean! I'm taking what i want! And what i want is you!"

"Sammy!"

"Shh! Just sit back and relax!"

"Fine"

"Good boy"

Dean leans back in the seats and places his hands to his sides and Sam smiles and makes his way down to Dean's pants and undoes his belt and then his zipper. And then pulls down Dean's pants and then underwear Dean's stiff cock falls out Sam's eyes get wide in pleasure and then he grabs a hold and swallows it whole

"Oh Jesus Sammy!" Dean mumbles in passion 

Sam just smiles and continues to suck Dean's cock as Dean moans out the filthiest of things 

"Oh god Sammy you suck so good!"

"Just like a fucking whore"

"Your filthy cock loving slut aren't you??"

"Umm so good Sammy!"

"Gonna suck me until i cum??"

"Bet ya are cause all the good cock sucking whore's do"

Dean filthy talk just makes Sam's own cock harder 

"Oh good lord!!" Dean moans out as Sam licks Dean's cock with his tongue

"Sammy i know i didn't want this at first and tried to escape but now you've changed my mind i'm glad i didn't escape!"

Sam just keeps sucking Dean's cock and soon after awhile is done and takes his mouth of Dean's cock with a loud pop. Dean however is not anywhere near done and grabs a hold on Sam's hair and forces him to look at him 

"Your not done until i cum! Now suck!"

Sam just smiles at Dean and attaches his head back to Dean's cock 

"God Sammy you give head so good!"

"Fuck! Where did you learn to do this!

Sam takes his head off Dean's cock for a moment to answer 

"Stanford"

Dean smiles 

"Remind me to thank them later!"

Dean then shoves Sam's head back onto his cock and keeps his hands on Sam's head 

"Fuck Sammy! Fuck!"

"Fucking suck harder whore!"

Sam obeys and starts to power suck Dean's cock and Dean takes his hands off Sam's head and clutches the seat of the car 

"OH GOD SAMMY!!"

"OH GOD YES!!"

"OH FUCKING GOD YES!!"

Dean then cums into Sam's mouth clutching the seat and screaming Sam's name as he does 

"Swallow it Sammy!" Dean commands and Sam does 

"Good boy! Now put big brothers pants back up!"

Sam does that too

"Good! Now undo your pants and take out your cock so big brother can suck it!"

Sam and Dean look at each other and smile and Sam well Sam does as he is told 

THE END


End file.
